Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, in particular, to a transmitter circuits and receiver circuits for a low voltage operation.
Highly-integrated, high-performance, and/or low-power semiconductor integrated circuits are desired according to a recent trend of mobile devices. The low power consumption of the semiconductor integrated circuit may be implemented in various ways. For example, the low power consumption of the semiconductor integrated circuit may be designed to lower the operating voltage of the semiconductor integrated circuit. In particular, an interface circuit consumes a large proportion in the total power consumption to transmit and receive data. To reduce the power consumption, a power supply voltage of a logic circuit in a recent system-on-chip tends to decrease to, for example, 1.0 V or lower.
A dynamic voltage scaling frequency (DVFS) technology is being used as another way for reducing power consumption of the semiconductor integrated circuit. The DVFS refers tp a technique for reducing the power consumption by changing an operating speed and a driving voltage of the semiconductor integrated circuit based on a workload thereof. The semiconductor integrated circuit may be capable of changing a driving voltage of a logic circuit and an interface circuit based on a DVFS operation.
Although a power supply voltage may decrease according to a low voltage trend of a mobile semiconductor device and a power supply voltage may decrease due to a change in a driving voltage according to the DVFS operation, the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit, which operate more efficiently, are desired to further reduce power consumption of the semiconductor device.